


Losh minific dump

by Draconicforests



Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: Generally it's clean, I am so very full of sin, I swear I'm not a horrible child full of sin, M/M, That's a lie, please end my suffering, smut in some chapters, this is a cry for help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconicforests/pseuds/Draconicforests
Summary: How do??





	1. Chapter 1

"Have you talked to your daughter yet?" Querl's cool, calm and collected voice rang out softly as Gideon flopped down after having just put baby Ca'el down for a nap, which in itself seemed like a losing battle, but he still came up on top.  
"I thought we agreed she was your daughter Monday through Wednesday..." He whined softly.  
"Darling, it's Friday..."  
"What has she even done this time? You know she's still grounded from last time..."  
Querl stopped and looked up from his tablet for a moment, looking over his reading classes towards his husband, "you merely took her access to Aurelan for a few days before giving it back and showing her your newest discovery. Really Gideon, I can't keep condoning your ideals on disciplinary actions." He muttered as calmly as he could. "But, right now is not the time for me to step in. It's friday...so it's your turn."  
Gideon grumbled softly and ran his hands through his hair. "But the children like you so much better! Can't you give me this one freebie? I'll give you that back massage you like so much." He pushed as he wiggled over to rest his head on Querl's lap.  
The scientist looked unamused at the idea of giving his husband a break, "nice try. I believe it will take more then just the affection bargaining chip to win my assistance." He hummed softly as he reached down to gently pet his husband’s hair while he went back to his reading.  
"Ugh! Fine! I'll do diaper duty and night time check ups for a week." Gideon groaned softly, burying his face into his love's stomach in defeat.  
"That is all I ask."  
"You're such a smug asshole...remind me again why I married you?"  
"I believe it had to do with, and I quote, "my ass of steel and eyes that could make the heavens cry". You were indeed quite the poet in our youth..."  
Groaning again Gideon waved his hand in defeat, "no more! No more! That's such a low blow even for you! I was what, twenty when I said that?"


	2. Belly dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl decides to give dancing lessons a shot.

"You took dancing lessons? Like...actual lessons?" The words left Gideon's lips a bit too eagerly as he sat cross legged on the bed, leaning forward like a child absorbed in his favorite cartoon. It was no secret that he'd missed the parties and galas back on his homeworld and desperately missed dancing the most.  
Querl frowned and rolled his eyes, "Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked defensively while crossing his arms across the baggy sweater he'd stolen from Gideon. "No need to bite my ear off, why are you wearing that? It's, like, a thousand degrees in here..." the Aurelian huffed as he sat upright and watched the green skinned man he adored so much dig through gym bag.  
"I'm simply cold. I'm adjusting to this new body..." Querl blushed.  
"Boo! You suck at lying. C'mon, what kinda classes you take?" Gideon asked as he hopped off the bed and pressing up against Brainy's back, not noticing the other tensing under his touch "salsa? Waltz? Come on I'm dying to know." He whined as his arms snuck around the coluan's waist, his hands slipping just beneath the other's jacket before pausing and looking at Querl with a look of confusion and a mix of horror and amusement. "Baby? Where's your shirt?"  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about...you must be tired. Is your storage unit functioning at full capacity?" Side stepping the other Querl squeaked softly as Gideon used his size to his advantage, lifting the other up and into his arms as he wrestled a hand under his sweater to lift it up.   
Once off, and he had scampered to the other side of the room Gideon finally got a good look at what Brainy was wearing.  
Purple fabric hung loosely from his chest and he could see the gold lining of his pants peeking up from the pair of sweat pants he'd also stolen.  
Blushing deeply Gideon suppressed a laugh, muffling it in his hand.  
"Stop it. This is not funny." Querl huffed as he struggled to hide his chest with his bag. "I made a mistake in sign ups...a-and I'm required to wear a uniform for it..." He stuttered.  
"This is what you've been going off to do? Mercy, I thought you were sneaking around in something you shouldn't." Snickering softly Gideon moved to take hold of the bag and place it on the desk. Leaning in he hovered just a few millimeters from Querl's lips, "you didn't have to sign up for classes...I could have taught you..."   
Looking up with that same blush Querl nodded a bit and sighed in defeat, "it was meant to be a surprise..."  
Gideon hummed slightly in approval as he leaned further to press his lips to his boyfriend's, kissing him deeply before pulling away "I think I like this surprise more." He smirked earning a soft smack from the other and a playful laugh.


	3. Home movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and Querl leave Celes a home movie to help her cope.

The screen flickered a bit before displaying a close up of someone's chest as they fiddled with the old fashioned camera.

“is it working? Querl, I have no idea how to run this.” a voice said softly as the camera panned up to show a very tired looking man with long raven black hair and fair skin. His eyes were a deep hazel, almost looking green.

“Gideon, stop playing with that. Clark gave it to us to record the baby, not you.” another voice rang. 

The camera shook and shifted as it was turned to face a green skinned man with deep emerald green eyes and blonde hair. In his arms he held a small bundle of blankets of which he looked down lovingly at.

“I'm sure Clark won't mind seeing my handsome mug. Besides this isn't for him, it’s for baby Celes,” the camera moved closer to the bundle revealing a small green child, staring out at the world with wide eyes “Hey beautiful girl. Look at you, you're wonderful in every way shape and form. You are going to be so loved and cared for...and you'll never feel alone or unwanted. They're all going to love you just like we do.” He added with a soft coo as he reached to gently touch an out reached tiny palm.

“Gideon, what on earth is this for?” Querl asked softly as he looked up from the baby and into the camera.

“I think I'll keep it until her wedding, then I'll pull it out and give it as a gift from us.”

“and if she never marries?”

“then I'll give it to her when the time is right. So! That being said I'm going to give some crucial life advice, yes I am. Daddy’s gonna teach you so much! Kuz daddy number two is a stick in the mud!” Gideon cooed with a gentle laugh earning a frustrated sigh from the other man.

The camera shook again as it was moved to a stand to face both of the men.

The taller man, Gideon beamed at his husband and daughter before looking into the camera, “Hey kiddo! So this is us! The beginnings of our happy little family. You know, we had to jump through quite a few hoops to get you here...and after all that you're more beautiful then I ever could have imagined. You look just like your father...well minus the wings, Querl insisted you have some Aurelian traits, but for the most part you are the perfect combination of the two of us. Coluan and Aurelian brought together in one special little package. You really are miraculous!” He laughed softly.

Querl looked up from the baby and leaned against Gideon, to which he responded by pulling the other man closer by the waist.

Now it seemed like the other wished to speak, “there is something else you should know...the Dox family is displeased that you exist, but no matter what you are precious. You will encounter those that will label you brainiac by default, but you are not our ancestor. I fought along side many brave heroes, including your god father, Clark. I did so under the name brainiac 5, and I have fought ever since to reclaim that name. Because brainiacs don't have to follow one’s rule. Precious, you can be anything your heart desires...because you are not Coluan or Aurelian. You are something new and wonderful...we love you so much a--”

The tape was cut off there. 

In the dark room, illuminated by the faint glow of the tv, sat Celes. Knees pulled up against her chest and head resting on her knees.

“I love you too dads...I just wish I were as wonderful as you had hoped for… uncle Clark sure doesn't seem to think so.” She muttered into the darkness, her voice heavy with tears. Looking up at the screen she leant to touch the smiling faces of her parents. “I just want to go home…” she sobbed as she fell to the floor, hugging her father’s lab coat and inhaling the scent to try and calm herself down.

No matter how she looked at it, the 21st century was no place she could ever call home. She just wanted her family back.


	4. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of an AU golly this is confusing.

"Dear, you're being horribly nonsensical about all this. Listen to me when I say that there are better options." Hearing your own voice chastise you for rebelling was one thing, but laying on the ground with a broken nose and the taste of your own blood was ridiculous.  
Glaring up at her own likeness Celes bristled with anger. "So what? You want me to become some puppet to a maniacal computer program?! Kill my friends? Forsake my family?! Fat chance eight....I'd rather die then give up the legacy my father fought to reclaim." She hissed softly feeling her ribs give a dull ache as she tried to move.  
"Typical...you sound like daddy dearest. And to think I jumped universes to get to you...to make you realize your potential. Family is such an out dated notion, and when it boils down to it, brainiac is your family." Brainiac 8 sneered softly as she pushed her golden locks away from her face. Stepping around the limp bodies of Bart and Garfield she smirked softly as she kicked Roy sharply in the ribs. "Lover boy here doesn't look so good...perhaps you should give him a kiss and wake him up."   
"Don't you touch him!"   
8 smirked at that and laughed softly. It was almost hard to believe that she was Celes and Celes was her. "Dearest, sweetest little flamefly...you really are the cutest. I'll let you in on a little secret...It's not hard. Killing the ones you love. My first kill was innocent little Ca'el. He begged so sweetly for me to spare him...my second kill was dear old dad. Querl was easy enough to overpower...after all...he gave up his cybernetics to be a doting human husband," 8 cackled bitterly as she remembered the incident "daddy dearest was last. He had been so angry, threatened to kill me...but he just couldn't do it...aurelianite is one hell of a stone. See, we didn't have enough Aurelian in us for it to take hold, but Gideon was just the right amount. I'm sure you recall that massive brute I brought with me when I arrived?" She paused as she watched Celes. "Well...let's just say his heart went out to you. Must be hard knowing this universe provided the perfect family. Bet he wished you were his daughter instead of me...shame, because technically you are me!"  
Tears slowly fell from Celes' eyes as her head dropped in shame. How could someone be so cruel? How could she kill them and then subject her father to that torture? It was sick and twisted.  
Cold hands cupped Celes' chin raising her head to look up and her eyes to meet 8's crazed stare. "Now, I have such exciting plans for you...dear old brainiac has been dying to meet you."


	5. Horrible smut that I have no excuse for. Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT. SKIP IF NOT COMFORTABLE WITH MATURE CONTENT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content in this chapter. SMUT galore. I have no excuse for this pile of hot garbo

“mercy help me…” Gideon grumbled softly as he ran his hands through his hair, pushing his back against the cool chrome door of his room. The locks had been set and everything was in place, he was in for one wild week.  
Of course this week would be easier then it had been when he'd recieved his first heat and nearly died as result of energy mass production. Still, he'd be wracked with the pain of need and lust that he himself could never really sooth. Not on his own at least.  
Making his way to the bed he threw himself down. He could feel his muscles ache already and the temperature of the room was already starting to bother him. This was beyond unfair. Out of all the races in the world he had to be part of one with a symbolic meaning behind the mating ritual. Transfer of energy and all that junk.  
Grunting softly as he heard Cindi chirping and digging up towels and blankets he'd collected the week prior he turned to watch the small caretaker set to work, helping him build a suitable nest for the week.  
Soon enough the pillows and blankets were piled and arranged in just the right way that Gideon had liked. Not too close to where he slept that it would hinder his movements, but still offering a wall around him and a place to hang blankets off of.  
Nuzzling into his favorite pillow he frowned softly at the scent that lingered on it. It was a slightly sweet smell mixed with the scent of steel and tea leaves. Brainy had used this pillow last time he'd slept over. Damn. This was far too addicting to keep in his nest for the week.  
Huffing softly he threw the pillow to the other side of the room trying to rid himself of the thoughts that began to swirl in his brain. Mercy he wanted to push brainy down into the bed and make him scream his name. He wanted to taste him in ways only he could, make him beg for more.  
“Gideon…” Mh, yes just thinking about it turned him on. Brainy saying his name like it was the last name on earth.  
“Are you done day dreaming yet? I'm trying to have a conversation with you…” wait, he hadn't imagined that. Jumping up slightly he nearly recoiled into his head board at the sight of brainiac 5 standing in his room, locking the door from the inside to keep them in and everyone out.  
“w-what?” Gideon stammered unintelligently as he forced himself to look away from the other. Looking now would spell disaster for the both of them, and it was hard enough to keep himself at bay when he could smell brainy from across the room.  
“I said I would like to keep you company this cycle. It would help greatly in the longevity of things. I have yet to learn of how your race handles themselves under these situations.” The smaller boy explained in his usual cool tone. Even still his expression betrayed the calmness of his voice.   
“Querl, you know you can't stay here. Once the full heat hits I won't be able to stop myself from lunging across the room to get to you..even now it's hard…” Gideon bit his cheek softly as he clawed lightly at the pillows he had been laying on, trying to hide his arousal and ground himself to keep from going after brainy.  
“I never said you had to. We've been together for quite some time...and I miss you when you go into a cycle. I accept anything that comes of my being here.” mercy help him this boy was putting his self control to the test. “this won't be a problem will it? I can leave if you do not want me here I--”  
“come here…”Gideon managed to say through clenched teeth. He could smell every inch of the coluan and it was driving him up the fucking wall. A small taste wouldn't hurt, would it?  
Querl looked at the Aurelian with uncertainty before nodding a bit and stepping forward only to be stopped by a bone chilling gideon demanding his shirt off. Gideon couldn't help but admire the surprised look and visible shudder from the other boy. If this week was going to be hell, he might as well enjoy it.  
Pulling at his uniform brainy's blush deepened ever so slightly as he bit his lip. This wasn't at all like the Gideon he'd fallen for. The same gideon that promised to follow him to the ends of the universe when he had planned to leave after the imperiex incident. This was a predator watching his every move, calculating every opportunity he had to sink his teeth in. It was rather exhilarating to feel so vulnerable under the other's gaze as opposed to how protected and small he felt usually when the two were together.  
Gideon smirked a bit as he moved over in his nest, nodding for the coluan to hurry and get his ass in gear and get over there while he licked his lips with anticipation.  
Once situated and Inside with minimal clumsy injuries Querl shifted nervously in his seat, not sure what to expect of the Aurelian watching him so closely.  
In what seemed like an instant gideon was over him, pushing him into the soft bedding of the nest, attacking his neck with rough kisses and feral growls emanating from deep within the larger boy's chest and coming out as silken rumbles.  
The sheer impact of it was enough to cause the coluan to shudder and squirm, only to be held in place by firm hands gripping his hips so tight Querl was sure it would leave a mark.  
Gideon however seemed content in his actions, savoring the taste of brainy’s skin on his tongue. He resisted the urge to bite down and replace the mark his brother had given Querl so long ago. Querl was his now, and no one would take this away from him.  
Running a hand up Querl's navel and along his torso gideon paused a bit before finding one of the green boy’s nipples and giving it a experimental pinch earning a deep rooted whimper from the boy under him, whom was now desperately trying to hide the sudden tightening in his pants through squirms and pressing his thighs together.  
This wouldn't do, no...Gideon wanted a taste and that's exactly what he was going to get. His free hand ran down and gently pried the coluan’s thighs apart with a soft rumble, “no, you wanted to see...now you get a first hand account. Let me see how I make you feel...Kuz I promise I'm going to make you feel so much better.” he purred softly into brainy's ear as his tongue found his ear lobe and began torturing the sensitive flesh.  
Reaching back up both his hands now found brainy's torso and were eagerly exploring every inch, savoring the soft burning sensation he got with each small touch as well as each soft whimper he coaxed out of the smaller boy.  
“don't hold any of it in...I want it all Querl. I'll have to punish you if you deny me those sweet sounds…” Gideon chimed softly as he kissed down his neck, leaving a slick trail as he went before finding Brainy's nipples and taking one into his mouth. Swirling his tongue along the sensitive bud he basked in how Brainy bucked his hips and cried out before biting his index finger softly to contain the sounds.  
Reaching Gideon took hold of the increasing bulge in Brainiac 5’s pants earning a lewd yelp from the other as he roughly pawed at his erection through the fabric of his pants. “what did I just say love? You're being very naughty by misbehaving like that...maybe I should teach you some manners…” Gideon smirked softly as he moved away and shifted down to the bulge, nosing it gently as he watched the coluan squirm. This was exactly where he wanted him. Every instinct in his body streamed to take him now, make him submit, but that wasn't right at all. No, he'd unravel his love with kindness and affection rather then force.  
“G-Gideon...please.” Querl finally spoke up causing the older boy to look up quickly, scanning for any sign that Querl hadn't wanted this. “d-don’t tease me. I want you…” he added softly as he bit his lip and squirmed a bit more.  
“I know you do baby. I'm gonna give you exactly what you want, okay? Tell me what you need…”  
“i-it’s tight. I can't stand it.” Brainy breathed desperately.  
Nodding a bit gideon moved to peel back Querl's pants, taking his time and peppering kisses on the newly exposed skin. Finally taking them off Gideon examined the boy beneath him with a blush. “mercy...you're so beautiful…” he breathed softly as he shifted to cup the other's arousal in his hand and gave it a few gentle strokes taking in every detail. To say he loved this boy was an understatement.  
Leaning down he stopped near his inner thigh and left small kisses along Brainy's leg, stopping to nip and suck every so often just to leave his mark on his perfect green skin.  
“Gideon! Please! I-I can't take it anymore! It hurts so bad…” Querl whined softly earning a smirk from the other.   
Shifting Gideon ran his tongue along his lover's length, taking in his scent while doing so. Mercy this boy was so unbelievably sexy laying there squirming and helpless. Stopping at the head he lovingly kissed the slit, taking some of the pre off with his tongue and allowing his senses to set themselves ablaze. Just a taste, he reminded himself as he took the coluan into his mouth working his tongue along the bottom as he sucked softly on the tip earning soft grunts and groans from the boy under him.  
Humming softly as he felt querl's hands clutch his hair gideon closed his eyes as he kept working his tongue against the bottom of the shaft as he took more of the beautiful coluan into his mouth with a soft hum only to pull up suddenly with a soft, wet pop.  
Gideon gave his lips a lick before he shifted onto all fours and reached for the lube he kept buried in his nest. Spreading some on his fingers before returning with a smirk.  
Brainy watched with a raised eyebrow, his heart still beating a mile a minute after what the other had just done. Shuddering softly Querl arched his back gently as he felt gideon prod at his ass as he dove back down to take his length into his mouth again, sucking with a bit more vigor this time as he slowly pushed a finger inside.  
Grife! Brainy didn't think anything could hurt and feel good at the same time. He couldn't help but appreciate the feeling of it all though. Groaning rather loudly Querl reached for the other's hand, which had found home on his hip while the other worked his ass gently. “g-gideon...it feels so strange,” he whined softly as he bucked his hips again causing gideon to gag slightly on his member before relaxing and responding with a gentle groan of approval.  
Pumping his finger in and out once brainy had relaxed gideon moved to settle for kissing and licking the base instead of sucking on it. After a few strokes he could feel the coluan's walls relax allowing him to slip another finger inside.  
“n-no! Grife! There's too many!” Querl cried out cutely earning a soft coo from gideon who gave him time to relax and adjust.  
“shh, I've got you. You're alright...I won't move until you tell me baby.” Gideon hummed softly as he moved to kiss brainy's thigh soothingly. “relax, it's okay...I'm not going to let anything happen to you.”  
Brainy struggled to keep his breathing level before nodding and pushing his head back into the pillows. He felt so full and stretched, it was enough to drive anyone insane, but it felt so good. “o-okay…” he breathed softly as he nodded at the other boy who moved to lift brainy's leg over his shoulder and shift so that he could offer a bit more comfort then he had before.  
“I'm going to start moving...then how bout I give you a riding lesson?”  
Querl questioned what exactly he meant by that, but his thoughts were cut short as Gideon plunged his fingers deep inside of him, curling ever so slightly inside before raking along his inner walls softly trying to coax brainy into relaxing more, stretching him out further as he pumped in and out of him repeatedly.  
Clinging to the bedding Querl pushed his head against his pillow as he let out a raspy groan. Gideon smirked a bit and kissed his leg soothingly as he pumped harder and faster, eventually slipping a third finger inside and spreading them slightly while finger fucking the coluan into oblivion.  
And just like that it stopped. Gideon had pulled his hand free and moved away from brainy only to shift and move beside him, resting his back against the wall of pillows. “come here,” Gideon chimmed softly as he fiddled with the lube again, this time spreading it over his own arousal with a soft grunt.  
Grife, there was no way that thing would fit! Brainy would be ripped apart by the sheer girth of gideon's member. Blushing brainy nodded a bit and moved onto the taller boy’s lap slowly, unsure of what to expect.  
“easy..don't be so nervous. Come here...time for you to give me a bit of attention.” gideon purred softly as he reached and pulled brainy over to him, licking along his bottom lip gently, to which the coluan eagerly allowed access and greeted his tongue with vigor and a lusty moan.  
Running a hand along brainy's side gideon slowly guided his hips down positioning himself at brainy’s tight little hole before pushing him down suddenly earning a sharp gasp from the other.  
Comforting him softly gideon nuzzled into Querl apologetically, kissing softly at his jaw as he spoke soft words while the other adjusted.  
“I've got you baby. It'll be over soon...just breathe..” he cooed softly while reaching to pet brainy's hair lovingly before pressing his forehead to querl's.  
“s-so full...I feel like I'm breaking…” brainy muttered breathlessly as his green eyes found gideon's looking for answers. Why did he like it if it hurt so bad? Would every time be like this?  
“hold on baby...it'll be okay. Just breathe for me. You need to relax.” Gideon ordered softly as he focused a bit.  
Warmth flooded brainy's senses for a moment as the burning pain died down slowly. Leaning against gideon he blushed a bit as he noticed the wings on gideon's back had been glowing. He was helping to dull the pain.  
“feel better? Kuz I don't want to hurt you..” gideon smiled softly.  
“yes..I'm fine. Thank you.” Brainy blushed softly before yelping as gideon's hands found his ass and lifted him off his dick before dropping him back down with a soft growl.  
“good...Kus I want you to fuck yourself on my cock…” he smirked as he gave a firm slap to brainy’s ass earning a yelp of pleasure.  
Slowly, uncertainly brainy shifted his hips, pushing himself up and down gideon's length with shuttering breaths. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love every second of his boyfriend stretching him out.  
Gideon grunted and leaned back, letting brainy work. Mercy he looked so good on his dick. This week would prove to be the best in his life. Nothing could compare to exploring brainy's body and learning what felt good to him and what didn't.  
“thatta boy...you're so good..so fucking sexy.” gideon managed to say through his soft grunts and moans.  
Blushing and picking up the pace Querl moaned deeply as he softly pounded his own ass on Gideon’s dick, panting softly and letting his head fall back just a tad.  
Gideon huffed and gripped hard onto brainy's hips with a feral growl, “faster…” he ordered as he slapped the other boy’s ass again causing him to come down harder onto gideon with a cry.  
With a gentle nod brainy obeyed, fucking his ass harder and faster while gideon showered him with praise and affection in the form of kisses.  
Querl could feel the pressure building up in his belly as he worked gideon harder and harder, and he absolutely lost it when gideon slammed up into him and pulled him down into a passionate kiss while he took over the task of fucking Querl.  
Grunting gideon pulled away and pressed his face into brainy’s neck taking hold of the dick that rubbed against his belly slightly and began working it in rhythm to his thrusts. “fuck baby! So good! I-I'm not sure how much longer I can last!” Gideon moaned deeply before he sunk his teeth into the coluan's skin, drawing blood and leaving a mark as he came hard, flooding querl's insides with his seed as his energy seeped into the other boy.  
The sudden rush of fluids inside him followed by the sudden burst of energy sent brainy over the edge and had him crying out for gideon as he collapsed onto the taller boy and into his arms.  
It was a while before either one spoke as they slowly came down from their highs.  
“you never said anything about the energy displacement…” brainy mumbled breathlessly.  
Gideon chuckled a bit and shrugged, “would you have stayed if I told you?”  
“absolutely.”


End file.
